Innocence
by DarkJediJade
Summary: AU in which Luke and Mara are both brought to Imperial Palace as young children. Stemmed from trying to imagine what Palpatine and Vader would have been like as parents to young children. Kinda a silly fluffy piece.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I should NOT be starting new fics… but the idea to write an AU where Mara and Luke are both raised in Imperial Palace… not to mention have a situation where both Sith Lords need to compare parenting notes (because lets face it, they both would make crappy parents) as they learn to deal with young children… was just too fun not to do. This will only be a few chapters long likely, and is not all that serious. Just a bit of fun and unwinding between working on more serious pieces. If you recognize the cover image, yes it's the one I did for Obsydian's Bedtime Story. I'll put a proper cover up for this at some point, but for now… recycling my art :p_

Palpatine eyed the small child in front of him, dirty from head to toe, tears streaking down her face- and he had not a clue what to do with her. How did Vader manage this? Since discovering his son was alive Vader was seldom without a quiet little blonde clinging to his cape. He had never seen the boy cry like this. If he had he would have seriously considered if it was a truly a good idea to take on a young apprentice. Maul had never cried like this either. What the kriff was he supposed to do? Abruptly the choice was taken from him as the girl suddenly launched herself at him and clung to his leg. Gingerly he patted her on the head.

"I wan my- my momma." she sobbed against him.

"Your mommy is dead." he sighed, which only caused her to wail louder. Clearly honesty was not the best policy with children. Wracking his brain for what he had seen people do with children, he bent down to scoop her up into his arms. She clung tightly to him, and he tried not to let his disgust show as she wiped a mixture of dirt, tears and snot into the shoulder of his cloak.

"Wh-where is my daddy?" she asked trembling.

"He's-" Palpatine paused as her lip began to quiver again "He can't be here right now, but I could be your daddy." he proposed. The girl pouted, but tilted her head in thought, clearly mulling it over in her tiny little brain.

"Can you weed stories? An tuck me into bed? An, and make cookies?" she asked. Palpatine sighed.

"I can probably manage the first two- if you can behave yourself. I don't bake cookies." he said.

"Well I _guess_ you will do." the child said, trying to form a serious expression. He could not help himself but smile at her effort as he set the child down on the ground again, priding himself on that he had managed to settle the girl quickly.

"Come child, do you wish to see your new room?" Palpatine asked. "Okay…" she drawled. She extended a tiny hand and for a moment he wondered what it was she wanted. Recalling the interaction he had seen between Vader and his son he took her tiny hand in his own withered one. For a moment he marvelled at just how small her hand was in his. He noticed the child staring intently at their joined hands as well. Abruptly it struck him he had no idea what the child was named even.

"What is your name child?" he asked as he began walking down the hall with her.

"Mara." she said. "Wha do I call you?" she asked, large green eyes looking up at him. Palpatine considered the question. He did not want to overwhelm the child by explaining the training he had planned for her. He was certain if he told the child she was to call him Master she would ask too many questions, and he would have to explain about the Force and other training. All he wished was to settle her.

"You may address me as Sire or My Lord. Such is my title." Palpatine said.

"But what is your name?" Mara protested. "Dats not a name." she said. He sighed.

"Perhaps not but it is how I am to be addressed when you speak to me. Do you understand child?" he asked. Mara gave a small huff but nodded. Well she was proving to be a fairly agreeable child when she wasn't crying. Perhaps this would not be so bad Palpatine thought to himself. Apparently he jinxed himself in thinking that as Mara stopped walking and sat on the floor yawning.

"I'm tired." she complained.

"You can sleep when we reach your room." Palpatine tried reasoning with her.

"Carry me?" she proposed. Palpatine pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, but aquiesed her request in the end, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her down the hall. As he walked, Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and began to dose resting her head on his shoulder. It amazed him how readily the child trusted him utterly. Such naive innocence, her Force sense a pure light against his darkness. It was fascinating to him. When he had originally took her, sensing her strength in the Force he had intended to train her fully in the dark side. Holding her and felting the lightness of her Force sense he made a decision. The child would be an experiment. He would train her as neither dark or light. He would keep her as innocent as possible, while still fulfilling a use to him. He would not make her hate him as was required for training in the dark side… no he would show her kindness and mercy… and she would love him blindly. Reaching out into possibly futures he saw it… raised as his child she would be the most perfectly loyal servant. It was strange to imagine himself assuming a parenting role. He'd never felt any desire to sire offspring certainly… and yet he saw the merit in the approach.

As they reached the room he had prepared for her, Palpatine struggled to shift the child in his arms to free a hand to unlock the door with. As his jostling woke her, he sighed and set Mara down and swiped the keycard across the release. "Welcome to your new home child." he said to Mara who stood blinking sleepily, wiping her eyes with one hand, the other clutching his robe. "I think it is time for your bed." he added.

"I dun wanna go to bed." Mara protested.

"Yes you do." Palpatine said, giving his words a small nudge in the Force.

"No I don't!" Mara yelled, startling Palpatine. He had not expected such resistance from her. Certainly as she grew the ability to resist Force manipulations of the mind could prove itself useful, but right now he just wanted the child to go to bed.

"You need to go to bed." he said sternly. Mara pouted and he feared she might cry again. Abruptly she tilted her head at him.

"Will you weed me a story?" she asked. "You promised." she reminded him. Palpatine sighed. So he had.

"Very well, get settled into your bed and I shall find a story." he said. "Your bed is just through that door over there." he added motioning to a door. As Mara made her way into the room he racked his brain for a story he could tell the child. He'd planned to obtain some, but he had not prepared to be asked for a story immediately. Well might as well educate the child he decided, recalling some of the Sith lore he had been studying earlier that day.

"You coming?" a petulant little voice called from the room. Making his way into the room and pulling a chair near to the bed he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Are you ready for your story now child?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mara responded excitedly.

"Very well." Palpatine said "Thousands of years ago there was a Sith Lord named Darth Scabrous. He was a Sith Alchemist."

"What's an ala- alco…"

"Alchemist?" Palpatine asked and Mara nodded. "They are someone who studies the Force."

"What's the Force?" Mara asked. Palpatine sighed.

"I shall show you this and then no more questions until I am done the story. Understand?" he asked and Mara gave a small nod. Reaching out with the Force he levitated a small orb from her night table in front of her. "The Force is all around us. Not everyone can feel it there. Only a special few can."

"Can I?" she asked suddenly alert, seeming to catch on that there may be more to his story telling than just a story. Patting her on the head he smiled.

"Such a clever girl. Yes child, you can. I will teach you- once you have had some sleep. It is why I brought you here to my care." he said. "Now shall I continue the story? No interruptions?" he asked and Mara nodded eagerly. "Darth Scabrous sought to find the secret to immortality" Palpatine said. Seeing the question forming on Mara lips he quickly explained "So he could live forever and never die.". He paused for a moment as Mara considered that then continued on "He tested his formulas on the students at a Sith temple-"

"Did they live forever? Are they alive now?" Mara interrupted again.

"Hush child." he scolded her before continuing "They did in a sense. They died and came back to life. Unfortunately the formula was unfinished and not stable so the students and any creature that came in contact with their blood developed the sickness." Palpatine said. Mara was watching him intently now. "The sickness turned them into monsters. They became ravenous and ate everything- even each other. They were in effect zombies." Glancing over at Mara he observed her staring wide eyed and concluded she was quite fascinated with the story. "Darth Scabrous discovered that would stabilize the formula- eating the still beating heart of a Jedi. He would have succeeded in his quest for immortality. He had the Jedi in his hands and was about to perform the ritual, when another evil Jedi came in and killed him. All his hard work would have been lost, had he not been wise enough to record it in a holocron. However thankfully he did and I have been able to study it." Palpatine said. Hearing a sniffling noise he looked over to find Mara hiding beneath the sheets trembling and crying.

"What's wrong child?" he asked, trying to stay patient.

"I don't want da zombies to eat me!" she wailed, abruptly launching herself from beneath the sheets and clinging tightly around his neck. He had thought he was doing well. Apparently he still had much to learn about children he decided as he attempted to pry her from him. That she trusted him so she latched onto him in her terror, even though he had just met her. The naivety of a child. Finally extracting Mara from around his neck he deposited her back in bed.

"There are no zombies to eat you. That was thousands of years ago and across the galaxy from here." Palpatine said. "You had your story, now go to sleep." he commanded. With that Mara began to cry loudly. Palpatine was tempted to just leave her to cry it out and learn to settle herself, but that would not help her bond to him… something he needed if his idea was to succeed. How did one get a child to sleep? Recalling his late Master he hit on an idea. "Stay here child. I will return shortly with something which will help you get to sleep so you are alert when I teach you about the Force tomorrow." he said.

Making his way into what had been Plagueis's bar, Palpatine gathered several bottles of alcohol and some juice. It would need to be potent, but sweet enough Mara would actually drink it. Blending together some Whyren's, Spice Wine and Ambrostine for both it's sweet taste and potency, he added some sweet juice and poured the mixture into a glass. Setting a straw in it he returned to Mara's room. "Drink this child." he said.

"Will it keep da zombies away?" she asked, her bright green eyes staring up at him.

"My dear child, it will keep anything away." he said handing her the glass. Mara drank it quickly as he suspected she would. A few moments later as the alcohol hit her she began to wobble and Palpatine lay her down in the bed and tucked her in once more. He waited as she fell asleep, then stood and turned to leave. Motioning to a care taker droid he spoke in a low voice to it "She should sleep the night now. Alert me should she awaken and cause any difficulties. It is essential right now I am the one to handle her." he said.

"As you wish Sire." K2-89 said in a soft synthesized female voice. "Is there any other way I can be of assistance?" the droid asked.

"No that will be all." Palpatine said, retreating to his quarters. Tomorrow he would start her training. For now he would begin his own he decided, making his way into his personal library and researching child care on the holonet. A flicker of foreboding went through him as he read a note that children should never be given alcohol. He was already half way to Mara's rooms when his comm link beeped with K2 signalling a problem. As he flicked it on to learn what the exact problem was he quickened his pace.

_A/N: Well there is chapter 1. If you have ideas of things you'd like to see fire me a note or a review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Whee second chapter. Thanks to everyone who has faved, reviewed and followed this fic. Updates should be pretty regular as it's a lot less involved and research intense than my main fics. You don't want to know how many pages and docs I have up researching for writing Alliances and Affairs. :p_

Though Palpatine slept little and rarely seemed well rested, Vader observed his Master seemed extra tired sitting on the throne, discussing business with his various advisors. He wondered what the reason might be idly. It was after all seldom a good sign when Palpatine was ill rested. As he was debating broaching the subject, the answer suddenly peaked around the throne. A little girl with a shock of red hair and bright green eyes, perhaps a year or two younger than his son appeared, and when Palpatine did not acknowledge her, scrambled over the side of the throne and curled up beside him. Palpatine seemed not to notice, but his advisors certainly did. Pestage's eyes looked read to pop out of his head. Vader imagined if he were not confined to his suit and mask his own expression might look similar. Noticing Vader waiting Palpatine dismissed Pestage and the others and motioned Vader forward. "What is thy bidding my Master?" he asked.

"I need you to watch this child while I speak to the senate. I had hoped I could settle her into bed and leave her to the caretaker droid, but that seems quite impossible. The only time she will settle is, well like this." Palpatine said motioning to the little girl who had fallen asleep on the throne, pressed to his side.

"You want me to… babysit?" Vader asked confused. Perhaps the old man was losing it. Where had the child even come from anyways, and why did the man care what happened to her?

"I suppose you could call it that. I hope to train her as an experiment. Not as a Sith… but an entirely new type of agent. I need her to survive for long enough to do so however." Palpatine explained. Vader studied the girl both visually and with the Force. When he reached out to gently touch her mind and get a feel for her power he was surprised to feel a sudden mental backlash, even as she slept. She was powerful indeed, nearly as much as his son.

"What would you have me do with her?" Vader asked.

"Just… see to it she stays out of trouble. Get her to bed if you can." Palpatine sighed. Understanding now why Palpatine looked so tired, Vader decided to offer advise.

"What have you tried Master?" he asked. Palpatine shrugged.

"I told her a story… that seemed to make her cry. I tried alcohol since it seemed so effective in helping my former Master sleep soundly… it was effective for a time, but then she became quite ill and I was forced to spend the rest of the night comforting her in the fresher." he said.

"You got the child drunk?" Vader asked alarmed.

"This one doesn't sleep like your son does. She cries constantly." Palpatine grumbled.

"Blue milk would be a far more appropriate sleep aid." Vader said, expecting rebuke for correcting his Master, but Palpatine was clearly exhausted as he did not correct Vader in the slightest.

"I'll keep that in mind for future." Palpatine said, shifting to gather the girl into his arms and stand to hand her off to Vader. As he rose she blinked awake. "So you are awake." he said to the girl. "You will be staying with Lord Vader tonight. I have some things I must attend to."

"He's scary." Mara said eyeing Vader. Behind his mask Vader raised an eyebrow. The child found _him_ scary? Well that was common enough… most people did. What baffled him is why the child was not the faintest bit afraid of his Master.

"He will not harm you. He will take good care of you while I am away- Right Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked sharply.

"Yes my Master." Vader said inclining his head into a slight show of deference. Mentally he thought the day Luke was old enough to help him overthrow the old bastard could not come soon enough. The man was clearly losing it, putting all his energies into a child Vader could only assume was an orphan… probably of Palpatine's making if he knew his Master. The man who had had him slaughter dozens of younglings was suddenly doting on a child. He kept his thoughts closely shielded as he reached for the girl. He would play along with whatever Palpatine's game was for now. The child shrunk back from him and clung to Palpatine, who tried in vain to peel her off his person.

"Go with Lord Vader child." he snapped at her. Hearing him raise his voice at her, she drew back and trembled, unsure of what to do. She was still scared of Vader, but Palpatine's anger with her frightened her as well. Sighing Vader stepped in before things got any worse. Kneeling down so he was at the child's level he spoke as softly to her as his voice modulator would allow.

"What is your name?" he asked the child.

"Mara." she responded, wide green eyes studying him, and Vader felt her fear lessening in the force.

"Well Mara, I have a son who is about your age. Would you like come with me and meet him?" he asked, hoping the demonstration of how to handle a child without traumatizing them was not lost on his Master. He knew he was far from a perfect father himself, but he at least had enough sense not to intentionally terrorize Luke… or intoxicate him for that matter. Mara nodded and slid off the throne, raising her arms for Vader to carry her. He obliged and scooped her up.

"She should walk. I don't want her spoiled." Palpatine said.

"How old is she Master? She looks younger than my son and he can not walk that far. My quarters are some distance away." Vader protested in response.

"She is three standard years I believe." Palpatine said "I didn't think to ask before-" he broke off realizing Mara was paying far too much attention to the conversation. Vader nodded, his suspicions confirmed.

"Before my momma died?" Mara asked, startling them both. Vader almost dropped her in his surprise.

"You told her?!" he blurted out before he could rein himself in. Palpatine merely shrugged in response. Vader gave a resigned sigh, and considered it would be a small miracle if this child survived his Master's attempt to raise her. Deciding it would be best to distract the child he adjusted his grip on her and strode from the throne room saying "I will take you to meet my son now.".

"Kay." Mara said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Idly he considered these children were going to ruin his fearsome image.

Arriving at his quarters, Vader set Mara down and opened the door. Motioning her to step inside he followed her in and bit back a curse as he tripped over a toy star ship. Looking about he wondered where his son had gone… or the trooper supposed to be watching him for that matter? The latter appeared from the fresher unit looking rather wet. "What happened and where is my son?" Vader asked.

"He flushed his toy bantha… or tried to. Now it's jammed the fresher and he wants it back and we've been trying to get it out sir." the stormtrooper reported.

"Call maintenance to repair the fresher. I shall deal with my son." Vader said wearily. "Luke, come here, I have someone for you to meet." he called. Luke came skittering out of the fresher unit.

"Dad Mr Bantha is stuck in the fresher! I just wanted to give him a bath and now-" Luke broke off when he noticed Mara standing near Vader looking uncertain. "Hi I'm Luke Skywalker." he said, extending a hand to her as he had been taught. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mara." she said softly.

"Just Mara?" Luke asked. Vader had been wondering that too. Surely the child must have a last name, but if she knew or remembered it was anyones guess. She seemed to sit thinking for a moment, then apparently rememberedd.

"Mara Jade." she said. "Dat's my name."

"Do you wanna play?" Luke asked. Mara smiled for the first time Vader had seen… perhaps for the first time since she was brought to the Palace he realized. Certainly with what Palpatine had told him, he imagined the girl's transition to life here had been rocky at best.

"Ok." Mara said, following Luke off to his toy box. The pair seemed to hit it off instantly, and all seemed to be going well… so why did Vader have such a bad feeling about this?

He got his answer an hour later when he left his long suffering stormtrooper captain in charge of keeping an eye on the children while he meditated. He was pulled from his meditation by an incessant beeping of his commlink. When he flicked it on a very anxious looking storm trooper appeared. "Uh sir… there seems to be a problem." he said nervously. Vader had a very bad feeling about this.

"What happened captain?" he asked, trying to ignore the feeling of dread filling him.

"The maintenance crew arrived… and when I let them in… the children must have slipped out. Please forgive me sir!" the stormtrooper pleaded, fearing for his life. Vader seriously debated killing the man, but his son had developed a fondness for the trooper and he imagined the boy would notice if he suddenly went missing. In any case he would need the trooper's help to find the kids before Palpatine returned. His Master would… well not kill him, but punish him severely no doubt if he discovered he had lost the girl. Vader had no idea why his Master was so attached to the child, but he knew implicitly losing her would be very bad. Palpatine was due back in a couple hours. All he had to do was find her before then.

"Alert the rest of the squadron, but keep it quiet." Vader commanded the trooper. "Lets find them." he sighed.

"Yes sir!" the stormtrooper captain said, saluting Vader. Soon after all members of Vader's 501st present within Imperial Palace, on duty or not were combing the Palace for the children. Vader tried to think where they fight go. Reaching out with the Force he searched for his son's Force signature but felt nothing. Though less familiar he searched for the girl and again came up blank. That was not especially reassuring. He tried to tell himself he would know if his son had died or been rendered unconscious somehow, but he still felt more afraid than he had in a long time… and then he suddenly knew where they were.

Making his way into Palpatine's private gardens to where he kept creatures and plants that could utilize or alter the Force for study, Vader blew a relieved sigh when he saw the children playing with the ysalamiri. Seeing Vader, Luke waved. "Hi dad! Look what we found. I named mine Mr Fluffles." he said. If Vader could he would have pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Put that back Luke. He already has an owner. You can't keep him. What did I tell you about going out without me?" Vader asked sternly.

"I shouldn't do it." Luke responded. Sensing his father's anger over their tentative Force bond Luke stuck his lip out as he put the ysalamiri back in the cage. "I'm sorry dad." he said. Vader gave a sigh. He could not stay mad with his son somehow.

"Put yours back too Mara." he said. She quietly obeyed, then grabbed his son's hand as they walked over to Vader together. Hearing a snarl and a crash of muscle against metal, Vader realized just how close to danger his son and Mara had been. Had they opened the vornsrk cage instead of the ysalamiri one… Vader pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had not thought the children could get this far out on their own. Apparently Palpatine was right about their ability to get around just fine on their own. He would need to have Luke start walking more to expend some of his energy. Neither child protested as Vader marched them back to his quarters.

When Palpatine arrived late in the evening to collect Mara, Vader decided not to mention the kids adventure. Instead he simply collected Mara from where she was asleep on the sofa and handed her still sleeping form to him. Thankfully she was exhausted enough from her little romp around the Palace she did not wake as he moved her. Though he would have preferred she walked, Palpatine was loath to wake the child when she was finally asleep, and thus resorted to carrying her to her rooms and settling her into her bed. He prayed to the Force she actually slept the night tonight. Mentally he made a note to ask Vader just how he had got her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is taking place 14BBY so Luke is 5, Mara is 3, and Isard is 16, lest anyone be trying to figure it out. :p Yes, Isard will be making a few appearances in this, though I'm planning a separate fic for her eventually. :p Cookies if anyone catches a ref I made to another movie which has been one of my favourite films… even if it scared me as a child. It's a pretty subtle ref, but I think any child of the 80's who has gone back and rewatched the film that so traumatized us in our youth will remember a line near the beginning of the film. To make it more fun- the first person to guess the line and the film it refs in a review or pm- I will write you a one shot request. :)_

Slowly a routine of sorts developed. Mara still continued to prove herself a spectacular escape artist, regularly slipping from her room at night and finding her way into the Throne room, Palpatine's private quarters (which had resulted in locks being installed on the inner part of the chamber after a few ill timed nocturnal visits), or into Vader's rooms to visit Luke at all hours. The children had bonded quickly and all too often found ways to cause trouble. Mara had taught Luke her skills in slipping around undetected, which was only worsened when they had discovered some of the Palace's secret passage ways. The only positive Palpatine considered, was that Mara would make a fantastic spy as she grew. That gave him little comfort at the moment however as he and Vader searched for the missing children yet again.

"I don't see how they got out this time." Palpatine sighed. "They were left with a small army of droidika. They are just children!"

"It would seem my son inherited my skill with mechanical objects." Vader said calmly. "They can't have gone far." he added searching for Luke's Force signature, while Palpatine searched for Mara's. Walking together they followed the trail towards the kids. Certainly the attempts of the Sith Lords to raise their respective children had impacted the relationship between Master and Apprentice. Though Palpatine was still the Master, they had become equals in the trials of parenthood- something neither Jedi nor Sith training could ever have prepared them for. As they followed the Force trail Vader realized he was wrong. The children had managed to make their way quite far this time. As they wound their way further down and through a set of tunnels which lead outside the Palace proper he knew with a sinking feeling exactly where they were this time.

"I sense it too." Palpatine said, quickening his pace. Both felt fear and pain from the children abruptly.

"At least they should not escape any further." Vader sighed. Entering the Imperial Intelligence Offices, code named Lusankya, everyone within the office rapidly straightened up and stood at attention. Armand Isard stepped out from the group and bowed his head.

"I assume you have come to collect the children?" he asked, seemingly unphased.

"Where are they Armand?" Palpatine asked.

"I have my daughter monitoring them. They are contained within one of our empty holding cells." Armand said, leading the way. When they entered the cell area Ysanne Isard was slouched in a chair glaring at the kids. When she noticed Palpatine she jolted to attention.

"Your Majesty!" she cooed, giving a full bow. The teenager had grown quiet enamoured with him Palpatine noticed.

"Would you be so good as to retrieve the children from the cell." he said, humouring her adoration for the moment. It would be as well to keep her adoring. Armand had no idea of the dangerous creature who lurked beneath the surface in his daughter. Palpatine could sense it however, and knew she would need to be managed very carefully in future.

"Of course Sire." Ysanne said pleasantly enough and her father smiled at her good manners. Little did he know it was just a ruse. She was a very different animal when he was not around to watch. She stepped into the cell and grabbed a child under each arm. Both were unconscious and Armand had a moment of panic seeing their limp forms.

"Ysanne what did you do?" he asked worried. She shrugged as she returned the children to the waiting Sith.

"I stunned them. I figured it was safer than fighting them into the cell." she said reasonably enough. Armand was sweating profusely but Palpatine brushed the incident off.

"Your daughter is correct Armand." he said, shifting Mara's weight in his arms.

"Is there any further way I can be of service to you Majesty?" Ysanne asked in a voice which was anything but innocent. The innuendo in her voice and words was lost on neither Palpatine nor her father.

"No that will be all Ysanne." Palpatine said, making his way from the Intelligence Offices. He would worry about dealing with Armand's daughter and getting her under control later. For now his concern was getting Mara back to Imperial Palace proper before the stunning wore off.

Mara came to in her room, Palpatine standing by watching in part to me ready to lecture her, but also to make sure the child did actually wake up and did not require medical treatment. He would not put it past the younger Isard to cause harm to the child. Already starting her field training she showed a high degree of ruthlessness. As he considered her, Palpatine mused perhaps he should speak with Armand about raising young girls within the Imperial Court. Mara soft voice interrupted his musings.

"How'd I get here?" she asked, looking around.

"I carried you." Palpatine said simply.

"Where's Luke?" she asked. The two certainly were becoming inseparable. The young Skywalker was starting his training and Mara soon would too. They would make quite the formidable pair Palpatine thought.

"Vader is dealing with him." Palpatine said. "You are both in trouble. Where you went today was very dangerous." he said, trying to keep his voice as patient as possible so as not to frighten the child. It was so much simpler training a Sith apprentice like Maul he decided. It didn't matter if he scared him. Quite the opposite- fear and hatred benefited the young Maul in his training. "You can not wander off. There are many things that will hurt you." Palpatine said. Vader had suggested he try explain to Mara the reasons for staying where she was supposed to instead of just ordering her. Well it was worth a shot.

"Like dat mean girl?" Mara asked. Palpatine gave a nod. It would do well for Mara to fear Ysanne. Certainly she could pose a risk at some point, so better for Mara to learn to respect her sooner versus later.

"And other even more dangerous things." Palpatine said.

"Zombies?" Mara asked wide eyed.

"No… but there are creatures which hunt using the Force. When you are older I will teach you how to evade such beasts, but you must grow first." he explained. Mara seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Evade?" she asked.

"Keep them from catching you." Palpatine clarified.

"Wa would happen if they caught me?" Mara asked.

"They would kill you." Palpatine said. Mara's eyes went wide with fear at this. "But first they must catch you." he added. "That is why you must listen and do as you are told, so I can keep you safe until you are ready to face such challenges." Mara nodded slowly in response.

"I'm sowwy." she said softly.

"Do not be sorry child. Instead do as you are told Mara." Palpatine chided her. Perhaps he was finally getting through to her after all.

A few corridors away Luke was getting a similar lecture. Vader paced back and forth. Jade was clearly a bad influence on his son. Luke had largely behaved himself until she showed up. Since then he had taken to vanishing off throughout the Palace with her. It seemed if Mara asked his son to do something, his son would never say no. It would be almost cute… if not for how much trouble it caused, not to mention the dangers it subjected his son to. Wandering around the Palace proper had been bad enough, but the Imperial Intelligence Offices? Vader cringed at the number of dangerous people there his son could have been exposed to. Many had been specifically selected for their skills with torture and lack of empathy. It was not the place for a child. "Luke, where you went was very dangerous today. You can not wander off like that." Vader chided his son.

"I know dad." Luke said. That surprised Vader.

"If you knew, why did you go?" he asked. Luke looked at his feet and shuffled them.

"Cause I wanted to protect Mara." he said softly. Vader studied his son. The boy was both more intelligent and empathetic than he had given him credit for… which would prove problematic in his hope to overthrow Palpatine eventually… especially if he was bonded to Mara. The girl was bonded to Palpatine beyond all reason, despite his frequent bad parenting. He knew then his Master was aware of his intent. The question was what could he do about it. For now he could do little without furthering Palpatine's suspicions of him. Children were just too direct and honest. His son's empathy also presented a problem for training him. The boy was strongly inclined towards the light side. He did not want to make his son hate him as Palpatine said was necessary to train in the Dark Side. Fear, anger, hate, suffering… such were the tenants of the Dark Side. There was no place for love and kindness. Aware Luke was staring at him, he realized he had never responded to his son.

"You must protect yourself first and foremost son, and she must learn obedience. She will not learn if you are always there to get her out of trouble." Vader said.

"But dad, who will protect her if I don't? She might get hurt!" Luke protested. Vader sighed.

"Sometimes hurt is necessary. It helps us grow stronger." he said. Now was as good a time as any to start encouraging his son towards the Dark Side and teaching him about it.

"But Aunt Beru always said-"

"She was wrong." Vader interrupted his son, not wanting to hear anything his step family had taught the boy. "She did not understand the Force or the way of the Sith. She was blind to the Force. Listening to her will only weaken you. Then some day when Mara truly needs you to be strong and fight at her side you will be too weak to do so. Do you want to disappoint your friend that way?" he asked. He hated using the girl to manipulate his son so, but he needed to get Luke under control.

"No." Luke sighed.

"Then allow her to get into trouble and learn and grow strong on her own." Vader said.

"Yes dad." Luke drawled.

"And now it's time for your bed." Vader said.

"Do I have to?" Luke whined. Vader did not respond. He simply nodded and pointed to the bedroom. He strongly wished to discourage his son's tendency to whine. It was quite grating. Thankfully Luke took the hint and grabbing his taun taun plush made his way towards his bed. "Read me a story dad?" he asked. Vader nodded and pulled a book from the shelf while Luke got his pajama's on and settled into bed.

"As you wish." he said. Opening the book he started to read "Far far away on the distance moon on Iego live a beautiful angel…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: No one has guessed the ref so far, so I will make another ref in this chapter and each one thereafter until someone guesses the film. There is actually two refs in this chapter. ;) Offer still stands. First person to guess the movie I keep throwing in refs to will get a one shot written for them- even things I won't normally write like OCs related to/in love with a main character. Also look we have a rare moment of Palpy being an almost decent parent. Almost. XD_

After the adventure to the Imperial Intelligence offices, Mara's obedience had improved dramatically. _Perhaps I should have had Ysanne aim a blaster set to stun on her earlier_, Palpatine considered. After all it gave the child something to fear, without her fearing him. She still slipped off occasionally, but confined herself to within the Palace proper at least. She was also becoming rather predictable in where she would go. The child held a great fascination for the menagerie of beasts he kept for display and research, and most frequently he would find her there. He had as a precaution added additional security to the vornskr enclosure. Mara had a bit too much curiosity about the hulking black beasts which would love nothing more than to eat her. If she was not in amongst his creatures he knew he could find her hanging around Vader's quarters seeking out the young Skywalker- a bond he encouraged and urged Vader to do the same. Today he found her in the former of the locations. As he moved towards her to collect her for her lessons, he felt a ripple in the Force and knew something was wrong. Mara cradled a limp yellow body in her arms, whimpering softly. When he reached her she spoke quietly, tears streaking down her face. "Mr Fluffles… he won't move." she sniffed. Of course the kriffing ysalamiri had died. The nutrient frames still needed improvement, and the lizard like creatures tended to be drastically short lived as a result. "Can you make him better?" Mara asked softly. Palpatine sighed.

"I can not child. He is dead." he said, anticipating a fresh batch of water works. She did not cry more however. Instead he watched as her mind worked through things.

"Like momma?" she asked abruptly, and Palpatine nodded, wondering where the child was going with this. Less certain she asked "Like daddy?"

"Like daddy too." Palpatine responded, pondering where or when Mara had worked that one out. He'd never mentioned it to her, or anything about her parents after that first day. His pondering was cut short as he saw tears beginning to form again in her eyes.

"Was it my fault?" she asked. Palpatine blinked once, then reached out in the Force to touch her mind gently to try follow her logic, but her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"Why would you think that child?" he asked.

"Cause… everything around me dies." she responded softly. Removing the dead ysalamiri from her hands and setting it atop the cage where he could send maintenance droids to deal with disposing of the remains, Palpatine collected Mara into his arms as he considered how best to answer her.

"There is no fault here… only the will of the Force." he said "Today your friend stopped running, but there was nothing you could do different that would have changed that fate." Palpatine said, brushing a withered hand across Mara's cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Wha bout the Sith?" she asked. So the child had paid attention to Scabrous's story, despite her fear and crying. Sitting on a bench in the garden with the child in his lap, Palpatine nodded at Mara.

"I hope to learn someday the ability to prevent death by studying Sith legend." he agreed.

"Can I help?" Mara asked, and Palpatine knew she was ready to begin her training along side Skywalker. He had kept her schooled in basic lessons all Imperial elite children studied. Proper speech, manners, and protocol. Now it was time to begin teaching her in the Force.

"You can learn to help my child. Come." he commanded her as he placed her on the ground and walked through the gardens towards his chambers. Mara followed dutifully behind him. Once they entered his chambers he pulled out a small glass orb. Holding it in his hand for a moment, he reached out with the Force so it levitated off his palm and hovered in the air above it for a moment. As he did so he opened a small part of his mind to Mara to allow her to feel through the bond which was forming what he was doing. Slowly he lowered it back to his palm, then handed it to Mara. "Now you try." he said. Mara squinted her eyes and tried, but the orb would not budge. Moving to stand behind her, Palpatine placed a hand on each of her shoulders allowing the simple contact to amplify their connection in the Force. Mentally he guided her to the right part of her mind and helped her to direct the flow of the Force. For a brief instant the glass orb lifted from her hand. As she became excited with her success, Mara lost focus and the orb crashed down, missing her hand and shattering on the floor.

"I broke it." Mara said sadly.

"You will gain control with time my dear. You did well for your first try." Palpatine said before the girl could begin to cry again. Though not especially a believer in praise, he did rather enjoy it when Mara was quiet and not whimpering, and so he praised her. He was quickly learning the girl had a high need for approval, and would do anything to earn his praise. He suspected this particular trait would remain with her for life. Handing Mara a plush nerf- the first actual toy he had acquired for her he told her "Practice with this.". Mara took the you in her hands.

"I will." she said firmly. Quieter she whispered "Thank you." into his robes as she clung to his leg.

"I must attend to things now. Go to your room and train, so that you may be my special helper." Palpatine said. Mara nodded intently.

"Kay!" she said excitedly, before running off down the halls. For all the child's faults she certainly was an eager to please little thing. It made the annoyances of rearing a child worth it. She was quite malleable, and bonding well. As she grew he knew she would be the perfect loyal servant.

Luke swung his practice saber trying to block the blasts from the training droid. For a few moments he was doing well and pride filled Vader as he watched his son train with a lightsaber for the first time, however he quickly began to lose focus. As a blast from the droid caught him square in the rear Luke gave a yelp and yelled "Frith!". Vader froze for a moment.

"What did you just say son?" he asked, hoping he was hearing things.

"Frith." Luke repeated. "It sounds like a bad word but it isn't." he explained a little too happily.

"Where did you even learn-" Vader broke off as he realized exactly where his son was picking up such language. He would be having a stern talk with his troops for this one. "I do not want to hear you using bad words- or words which sound like them. Understood son?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Yes dad." Luke sighed. Before Vader could lecture Luke further, Mara came charging into the room.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I learned how to float things. Watch!" she said excitedly. Placing the plush nerf she had with her on the floor, she held her hand out and shut her eyes. A moment later and the little toy nerf danced inches off the ground.

"That's so wizard!" Luke exclaimed, causing Mara to lose focus and the nerf drop. She frowned at it for a moment then picked it up.

"I need to train more." she said. Noticing the practice saber in Luke's hand she tilted her head at it perplexed. "What's dat?" she asked.

"It's a lightsaber! I'm learning to fight with it. Wanna watch?" he asked. Mara nodded. "Kay, go stand with my dad. It's dangerous here." Luke instructed and Vader had to fight the urge to laugh. Once Mara was standing beside him, Vader addressed Luke.

"Ready son?" he asked. Luke gave a nod and activated the lightsaber as Vader used the Force to turn the droid onto a low practice cycle. Mara watched entranced as Luke swung the lightsaber around, blocking the beams of energy. Vader could not help it notice his son seemed to be using excessively dramatic motions, apparently showing off for Mara's benefit. After a few minutes the cycle ended and the droid shut off.

"Wow, you're so bwave." Mara said awed. "Will I learn to do dat?" she asked. Vader nodded, knowing full well his Master's intent for the girl.

"When you are older and understand the Force better." Vader responded.

"Can we go play now dad?" Luke asked. Vader nodded.

"For a little bit, as you have done well in training." he said. Privately he wondered why Mara always came to his chambers to play with Luke, leaving him to deal with the mess. As he observed Mara and how protectively she clutched the little toy nerf it began to make sense. How to get the child to confirm his suspicions without upsetting her though? Thinking it over for a minute he asked "What is your favourite toy Mara?". The little girl held the plush nerf up.

"Dis one." she said.

"Why that one?" Vader asked. Mara looked down and shuffled her feet for a minute before answering.

"Cause… it's my only toy." she said softly. Vader sighed and mentally cursed his Master. The old man really had not a clue about children and Mara was clearly suffering for it. No wonder she was always underfoot. As a way of compensating he had missed Luke's earliest years, not knowing the boy existed until a galactic census had turned up his name and Vader made the connection, he had spoiled his son. Toys of every kind filled Vader's once sparse chambers. Mara had been here months now, and it just now dawned on him when she was not with Luke the poor child had nothing to entertain herself with. He would have to speak to his Master on the girl's behalf. She was not his child, but Vader felt protective over her none the less.

"I see." he said. "Luke why don't you let Mara take some of your toys home, until she has some more?" Vader said. Luke nodded.

"Ok dad. Come on Mara, lets find some toys." he said. Thought annoyed with Palpatine, Vader found himself very proud of his son.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the faves and reviews on this. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this fic. This takes place about 2 years after the last chapter. Cookies to DarthObsydian for guessing the movie reference in the past two chapters. It was indeed Watership Down. It seemed appropriate in a fic where kids are being traumatized to reference the film which so frightened me as a small child._

Years passed and the children grew both in their skills and in their bond to each other. Mara managed to thrive against the odds Vader considered, as she made it to what they approximated to be her fifth birthday. They had no way of knowing her exact age. Palpatine had'd bothered to find out before issuing the execution order, and anyone who knew was dead now. Watching as the children spared with practice lightsabers, Vader observed the differences in their natural fighting style. Luke tended to take a more defensive stance and plan his moves carefully when he did go on offensive, where as Mara was inclined towards a fast paced aggressive attack. She could not keep it up indefinitely, and as she tired Luke would typically disarm her, unless she slipped through his defences early on in her offensive. As the timer beeped to signal the end of the latest match the pair were at a draw. When Luke shifted his focus to the timer beeping, Mara dove in to knock his feet out from under him. She certainly was stealthy- however so was his son he realized as Luke caught hold of Mara and the pair tumbled to the ground together giggling. "You call this training?" Palpatine snapped as he stepped into the room. Mara was quickly on her feet and at his side bowing her head.

"Sorry Master." she said, immediately subdued. Vader grit his teeth and anger rolled off him clearly. He hated that Palpatine squashed any bit of childish innocence she had the moment she started to relax, and even more, he hated Mara remained so devoted to the old man. He had to force himself to calm as Luke alerted to his rage and mistook it for anger with him. Quickly scurrying to Vader's side, Luke mimicked Mara's submissive posture.

"Sorry dad." he said. Vader sighed and scooped the boy up, even if he was getting a bit big to do so.

"I'm not angry with you son." he sighed. Palpatine made a noise of disgust and grabbed Mara by the arm to lead her off.

"Come Mara, we must continue with your lessons. You will learn no more here today." he said. Mara glanced between Vader and Palpatine for a moment, keenly attuned to rolling, volatile emotions around her. As Palpatine moved to leave the room she rapidly fell into step with him. Once they were gone, Luke turned to Vader.

"Dad why are you always so angry when he comes here?" he asked.

"There is no simple answer to that question son." Vader sighed.

"Then why were you angry just now?" Luke persisted. Vader hesitated. How much dare he explain to a child? Choosing his words carefully, he tried to answer his son.

"We disagree over how Mara should be trained… and raised. I feel he is too harsh on her at times." he said, observing his son's reaction.

"Oh." Luke said. "Maybe Mara could come live with us?" he proposed. Vader sighed sadly as Luke curled against him, and wrapped his arm around his boy. He didn't care how very un-Sith like it was. He had grown attached to the children. Anyways, had his attachments not got him into this mess in the first place? He could only hope they would be his salvation as well.

"I fear he would never allow that." Vader said.

"Is there anything we can do for Mara?" Luke asked, his baby blue eyes staring intently at his father, seeking direction. As much as Vader knew he should discourage a bond between the two if he hoped to some day use Luke against Palpatine… he suspected it was already too late for that.

"Be a friend to her." he said. "She does not have a daddy to love her like you do." Vader said. Luke tilted his head confused.

"I thought the Emperor was her daddy." he said.

"He raises her… but he is not her parent." Vader said, aware the conversation was treading into dangerous ground.

"What happened to her mommy and daddy?" Luke asked, with wide eyed innocence and Vader cringed. He could not answer without shattering some of that innocence.

"They died when she was very little. The Emperor took her in." he answered, trying to be as vague as possible. Luke was far too keenly attuned to emotions to be placated with that answer however, as Vader had feared would be the case.

"How did they die?" he asked.

"A bad man killed them." Vader said. To himself he thought _and someday I shall ask you to help me kill that man… and pray Mara does not get in the way_.

Mara was panting and shaky as she practiced what she was told to over and over. Til she got it perfect. Then it was onto the next step. Dance, combat, it didn't matter. She would be the best at everything, so she could be the perfect helper. "Very good Mara." Palpatine said and she smiled brightly, running over to wrap her arms around him. Palpatine was startled for a moment but shrugged it off and lifted her into his arms. She clung tightly to him and he realized perhaps picking her up was a mistake. She was rapidly getting heavy. Carrying her to his chambers he settled on the couch with her… and realized she was sound asleep. He debated depositing her on the floor to rouse her, but decided against it. To do so would upset her and he did not want her crying. Shifting slightly he lay back with Mara sleeping peacefully on his chest, her head pillowed against his shoulder and decided to get some rest himself.

When he awoke sometime later Mara was still asleep. He must have really exhausted the child in her training he realized. As he did he realized his arm had fallen asleep. He tried to move her, but Mara only clung tighter. It might even be cute… if his kriffing arm didn't hurt so much. Sighing he saw no way out of this without waking her… which would no doubt lead to another sleepless night for him as she would be wide awake after her nap. "Mara, wake up." he said as gently as possible, considering part of him wished to strangle the child for putting him in this predicament.

"Huh? Is it morning?" Mara asked sleepily.

"No it's late. You need to go to bed." Palpatine said, wincing as the child moved and full feeling flooded back to his numb arm.

"Can I stay with you?" Mara asked. He considered his options. He could tell her to go to her own room, but that would likely result in a fit. He did want her too coddled however. Mulling it over he decided to propose a compromise.

"You can stay in my chambers and sleep on the couch. I will get you a blanket and pillow." he said. Mara pouted, but didn't argue. Why did he have the feeling that was too easy to get her to agree? Pushing back his feeling of warning Mara had something in mind, he went and collected linens and set them up on the couch. "Now be a good girl and go to sleep." he said.

"Can I have ice-cream for breakfast if I do?" she asked.

"What?" Palpatine asked annoyed and Mara flinched. "Where would you get an idea like- Vader. He put this idea in your head didn't he?" he sighed and Mara nodded. His apprentice had taken to spoiling his son more than he'd realized apparently. It also seemed the younger Skywalker had taught Mara the art of negotiation. "A little- if you eat a proper breakfast first." he said.

"Kay." Mara said grinning. After making sure she was tucked in, Palpatine made his way into his sleep chamber and collapsed on the bed, only taking just enough time to remove his boots before falling asleep.

He woke several hours later to a warm body pressed against his, tiny hands clutched at his robes as Mara trembled, tears running down her eyes. Seeing his eyes open and take her in with a raised brow she whimpered "I had a bad dream."

"It was just a dream. Dreams can not hurt you. Go back to bed Mara." he sighed. Her lip jutted out at that.

"But I'm too scared to." she protested.

"What is it that has you so frightened you will not sleep child?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"There was a mommy and a daddy… and they fell down and then the black and white monsters threw fire from their hands… and they said the mommy and daddy were dead… but then the daddy moved… and the monster shot fire again.. and the daddy stopped moving… and then a giant robot stepped on the mommy… and her insides came out." Mara said trembling, and Palpatine made a note to execute whoever had been in charge of the AT-ST that day for being so careless as to let the child see such things. "Can I please stay here tonight?" she begged. Palpatine sighed but nodded stroking Mara's hair to sooth her.

"It was just a dream child. You will soon forget it." he said… and she would. "Just relax Mara, I am going to make your bad dreams go away." he instructed her and she nodded. Entering her mind as gently as the dark side would allow, he found the memories. Mentally grabbing hold of them he withdrew abruptly from her mind pulling the memories with him. She gave a small pained yelp then fell quiet. Idly he wondered why he had not thought to do so sooner. It certainly would have saved him a lot of headache. Rolling over, he went back to sleep hoping Mara would not wake again til morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Eeep, juggling too many fics. This took a bit longer than planned to get up. Alliances will be updated SOON… it just takes forever to write with all the fact checking going on, and plot lines to juggle. I've not forgot it. Hope you all enjoy this. :)_

Palpatine scowled down from his throne at Vader. His apprentice was growing soft clearly. The Vader he knew had mercilessly slaughtered dozens of younglings… and now here the man stood before him adamant that he provide Mara more toys and celebrate the closest they could approximate to the child's birthday. "You can not be serious Lord Vader." he said, his sulphurous gaze glaring at his apprentice.

"I am Master. The child exhausts herself trying to please you. She needs some softness or she will break under the strain sooner or later." Vader tried reasoning with Palpatine.

"She is stronger than you credit her for Vader." he responded, chiding Vader mildly.

"That may be, but she is still a child." he argued in response.

"I do not have time for such nonsense as parties Lord Vader." Palpatine sighed, but his apprentice would not be dissuaded.

"Very well, then allow me to give the child a party. All I ask is you provide her a toy." Vader said. Palpatine pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I have given her toys already." he said.

"One. You gave her one toy and it is close to rags at this point." Vader said. Throwing his hands up in frustration, Palpatine relented.

"Fine, I shall get her a toy. You have my permission to throw her a kriffing party for her. Are you satisfied Lord Vader?" he asked irritatedly.

"Yes my Master." Vader responded, smiling behind his mask. He could not change Mara's situation, but he could at least better things for her a little. Perhaps it was foolish of him to grow so attached to someone who would likely prove an enemy in future if she maintained her fanatical loyalty to Palpatine… but he found he could not help imagining her as his daughter. If he had a daughter, he imagined she would be headstrong and plucky like Mara.

"If there is nothing further, you are dismissed Lord Vader." Palpatine said.

"Yes Master." Vader said, bowing his head before he turned to leave the room, his cape billowing out behind him. Palpatine sat back in his throne and watched Vader leave. He wondered if he ought to encourage or dissuade the bond between Vader and Mara. On one had it weakened his apprentice, which might keep him from challenging him, lest he be forced to harm Mara in the process… but on the other hand it was a chance Mara grew more attached to Vader than him. That would not do. Perhaps Vader was right… perhaps he would need to be gentler with the child… though not for the reasons Vader thought. He was pulled from any further thought on the matter by a small voice and the patter of footsteps behind him suddenly.

"Master?" Mara called.

"Yes child?" he responded as she scrambled up the throne and into his lap, vaguely amused how she still took to curling against him as he wrapped an arm over her.

"Can I stay with Luke tonight?" she asked.

"Have you done your practice?" he asked in response. Mara looked away from him.

"Nooo…" she drawled "Not yet." she said starting to slump, sure she would be told no. Palpatine remembered Vader's words and pulled the child back upright and close to him.

"Will you practice extra hard tomorrow?" he asked and her face lit up suddenly.

"Yes Master!" she promised "Can I go then?" Mara asked eagerly, wriggling in his arms in her excitement. He gave a laugh.

"Yes Mara, you can go. Before you do however… let me see your progress." Palpatine said, sliding her from his lap and standing, bringing a training remote over. Mara nodded eagerly and activated her training saber. As the droid began firing rapid shots at her, he was impressed to note she deflected many and even managed to bounce a couple back to the droid. She was progressing well. His training of her was paying off it seemed. When the droid finished it's cycle, she turned to face him, awaiting praise… and he obliged her. "Very good child." he said, patting her on the head. "You are progressing nicely."

"Really?" she asked excited. The child really did seem to live for his praise. It did make her easier to control.

"Yes Mara. I'm proud of you." he said. Picking up on an air of curiosity about her he said "And now I sense you have a question.". Mara nodded shyly.

"Do you have a lightsaber Master?" she asked.

"I do." he confirmed.

"Can I see it?" she asked. Palpatine nodded and withdrew a lightsaber from within the folds of his robes to show her. "Can I hold it?" she asked.

"Carefully child. This is far more dangerous than a practice saber." he instructed her as he handed her. She turned it over in her hands, studying it and admiring it's simple elegance.

"Can you show me how you use it Master?" she asked. He considered it. It had been years since he had used a saber in any form. Perhaps it would be a chance to inspire the child and practice his forms. He had little cause to now, but it certainly didn't hurt. Bringing out a dozen droids he set them all to the highest setting.

"Stand by the throne and do not move child." he ordered. Mara nodded and stood pressed to the side of the throne while Palpatine strode to the centre of the Throne room, droids following and surrounding him. Activating the droids he turned his lightsaber on and swung it in a wide arc, deflecting and ricocheting blasts. After parrying and taking out several droids with a defensive form, he switched to offensive, rapidly cutting them down, his body a blur of motion. Mara watched awestruck. Within moments all the droids were in pieces and it was over.

"Will I learn to do that Master?" she asked, wide eyed. Palpatine shrugged and replaced the lightsaber under his robes.

"Perhaps in time if you keep up with your training." he said.

"I will Master! I will!" she responded excitedly, rushing off to the training rooms no doubt. Such an eager little thing he mused.

Tearing eagerly at the paper of the box Palpatine handed her, Mara opened the box to find a stuffed ewok. Not a toy… but an actual ewok which had been stuffed with a soft material and given glass eyes to resemble a toy. Picking it up and hugging the creature as large as she was to her chest she marvelled at the softness of the fur. "He's so soft!" she exclaimed. Vader and even Luke looked on horrified. Both knew the creatures were sentient. Neither had the heart to inform Mara of such though. Running over to where Palpatine stood she launched herself into his arms, giving a small Force boost to her jump he noticed as he caught her. The child certainly had a knack for finding novel applications for what he taught her. That adaptability would serve her well in future he decided. "Thank you Master!" she cried, clinging tightly to him. He could sense Vader struggling not to laugh at the image of a small child clinging to a feared Sith Lord, and just how undignified it looked. Vader had suffered his own issues with his son at this age being overly clingy and ruining his image by tailing him about, clinging to the corner of his cape.

"You're welcome child." he said as he pried her off him and set her down. To his annoyance and Vader's amusement she clung to his leg instead.

"I'm gonna love him and name him Mr. Fluffles, like da ysal- ysul…" Mara faltered for the word.

"Ysalamiri." Palpatine filled in "And speak proper child. You are a young lady of the Court." he chided her gently. Mara bowed her head.

"Sorry Master." she said softly, and he patted her on the head.

"It's alright. You try hard I know. Such a good child you are." he assured her, and Mara smiled. "I must leave now to attend to duties, but you enjoy your party Mara. I am confident Vader will take good care of you. Right Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked. Vader nodded, and watched as his Master strode out.

"Yes my Master." he said. Once the Emperor had left, Vader turned his focus back to Mara who was pouting Palpatine had left and clinging to the stuffed ewok. "Would you like some cake now?" he asked. Mara mulled it over for a minute then nodded. "Luke would you like to help me get some cake for Mara?" he asked, sensing his son wished to talk to him alone.

"Kay dad." Luke said, following Vader into the other room where a cake waited.

"You wished to speak with me son?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"I thought ewoks were sent- sen- smart like us?" he asked "That isn't a pretend ewok… it's a real one." he said, expressing his concerns.

"It is… and they are. I do not wish to upset Mara by telling her this though son. She has precious little happiness these days." Vader explained.

"I know dad." Luke sighed.

"Come, help me set the candles on this cake and we will take it out to Mara." Vader instructed.

"Kay." Luke sighed, doing as he was told. He wanted to say something about the ewok, but he knew his dad was right. Mara had enough of a hard time without her feeling bad about one of the only toys she owned. He saw it more and more when she was over. Even in his innocence, he could sense all was not well. There was always a slight air of sadness… loneliness. She was desperate to be loved. He had an idea to make her happier. "Dad can you take the cake to Mara?" he asked. Vader regarded his son curiously but nodded.

"Of course Luke." he said, picking up the cake and following his son out, wondering what the boy was up to. A moment later he understood and smiled behind his mask. Luke walked up to where Mara was sitting, the ewok beside her.

"Hey Mar?" he said.

"Yeah?" she responded, her wide green eyes giving him a confused expression. She sensed something too Vader realized.

"I love you Mara." he said, hugging her. Mara smiled brightly and clung to Luke.

"I love you too Luke." she said softly. As Vader observed the sweet scene before him he realized it was perhaps the first time since she came here she had been told she was loved… and he was very proud of his boy for realizing just what it was Mara needed. It had been a long time since Vader had seen Mara so happy. Using their bond, Vader let Luke feel his pride with him.

"Come on Mara, lets blow out your candles and have cake." Luke urged her, taking her hand in his.

"Kay." she said, smiling brightly.


End file.
